Frörd
"My nation was built on bravery." -''Glarin Shieldbearer, Commander of the Brenielian Army'' The Kingdom of Frörd '''(formely '''The Empire of Frörd)''' '''is a nation located in Astorien, at the extreme North of the continent. It's an average country with a population of 334825. Frörd is a monarchy, ruled by the King of Stone Halls, and its population is mostly Dwarven. Geography Frörd is located in the Continent of Astorien, with Andoria to the South and Heartland to the Southwest. The country is bathed by the Frozen Ocean by the West, North and East. The Ring of Alberin The Northern half of Frörd, a cold winterland surrounded by a ring-shaped mountain range known as The Alberin Mountains. Right in the middle of it is the Throtdon Lake, with the Island of Nibelungen in its center with the capital city of the same name, as well as a naturally formed stone bridge. Grathun Forest A small woodland mostly inhabited by hunters. It's located to the Southeast. The Valley of Kronatz A last remnant of the old Frördian Empire, Kronatz was once a mighty Orcish kingdom until the Dwarven occupation. Now it's one of the kingdom's most violent conflict zones and the main reason the two races share a mutual hatred for each other. History Age of Dawn Legends say the Dwarven race started when God of Thunder Thobris combined forces with God of Earth Garen and God of War Otgar to create a race of proud warriors whose will were hard as the stone. They believe the first of their race was Alberin Thobrisson, who had 60 sons, each one founding one of the sixty Dwarven clans. One of Alberin's direct descendants, Throtdon Copperstone, built the city of Nibelungen and was crowned the first King of Stone Halls. He later took over the Ring of Alberin and named it the Kingdom of Frörd. Later years would see the rise of the Frördian Empire, as the regions to the North were taken over by the Dwarven forces. Soon the other two major empires, Gorn and Lithsari, clashed against Frörd. Age of Light and Dark After the war, Frörd's forces were forced to withdraw from the annexated territories, except for Kronatz, the Orc Kingdom. As humans started to create new kingdoms, then King of Stone Halls Atmael Opalforge decided to take a different approach, starting trade partnerships with Breniel, Avaloria, Heartland and, later, Andoria. Thanks to that, the Dwarven metalworks became known worldwide, and Frörd saw its biggest success since the Imperial times. Around that time period an Orc Warrior Princess named Shelur the Fierce started to rally her people in the Valley of Kronatz under the banner of the Coalition for Orcish Glory (COG), a paramilitary group intending to release Kronatz from its Dwarven control. It started one of the bloodiest civil wars in the history of Frörd, that's still going on today with no probabilty of peace. Religion The Pantheon The dominant religion, it was also founded here, by Dwarven Cleric Gondar Brightmace. Races Humans Humans are rare, but becoming more common recently thanks to the trade partnership Frörd has to the Human kingdoms of the Northwest. Elves Frörd's Elven population is small, mostly concentrated at the Grathun Forest. Although Dwarves and Elves don't always get along well and the grudge from the Imperial times is still strong in older members of both races, they coexist rather peacefully. They're famous around the nation for their fine arts. Dwarves The dominant race by far, Dwarves were born in this kingdom and have a particular love for it, even those who were born outside the Frördian territory. Just like their brothers elsewhere, they have perfected the art of blacksmithing and are experts on minerals and jewelry. They're also great warriors. Orcs If Orcs suffer prejudice in Human nations, here they're pariahs, only found in the Kronatz Valley because they aren't accepted anywhere else. The war between Frörd and the COG is still strong, and most Orcs are forced to either join the Coalition's ranks or try to escape to Andoria, where they aren't treated much better. See Also * Astorien * Breniel * Tales of Avaloria Category:Realms